


6.

by NikaAnuk



Series: Your Hands Are Cold [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:52:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaAnuk/pseuds/NikaAnuk





	6.

John watched like Lestrade's men are taking out what left from the car.

„You think it's Moriarty's doing?” he asked, when Sherlock stopped next to him.

„I don't think so. It was one of his men, more likely. Here.”

John looked at the leather gloves Sherlock held for him.

„Why?” He asked.

„Your hands are cold.” The detective shrugged.

John opened his mouth to ask how he knew that but it was December after all, and he didn't took his hand out of his pockets for whole day.

Sherlock smiled.

„I knew you'd get it.”


End file.
